Cake and Candles
by likeacrossword
Summary: Set after 2x10 The gang celebrate Annie's Birthday. One-Shot. J/A


**Cake and Candles – Jeff/Annie Fanfic (One-Shot)**

**Author: JustCallMeDaisy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Community and Dan Harmon won't sign over ownership to me either.**

**A/N: Ever since 2x10 there's been a lot of Annie's birthday fics, so here's another one. Sorry if it's OOC. I tried.**

* * *

They had all, minus Annie, arrived at the front doors at five that day and with Abed's help broke into the study room to start decorating it for the party that night. Since Annie was the youngest of the group by a year and was turning twenty they wanted to do something special for her. Jeff wasn't sure if Annie being twenty bothered him or not. On one hand she wasn't a little girl anymore, but on the other she was still their little Annie and he shouldn't be thinking about her in ways like he did. And then they had to get the place ready for when she got there. They'd sent her a very obscure message saying they needed to see her. She had replied asking them why they needed to meet up at Greendale of all places, it was enough of a struggle to get some of them there during the semesters when they actually had classes. But she'd arrived right on time, and almost had a heart attack when they jumped out from the dark and scared her. She wouldn't stop slapping Jeff's chest when she found out he'd snuck into the Dean's office to find out her birthday and had orchestrated the whole break-in. He'd eventually managed to calm her down and they ate cake and played games.

"You suck!" Britta complained trying to hit Troy with the plastic guitar.

"You just can't accept how awesome I am." He bragged.

"This thing's broken."

"Aren't you guys on the same team?" Jeff looked between them, confused. They both went quiet. "Wow. Really mature."

"That's coming from you." The blonde retorted.

"Guys please don't fight." Annie pleaded. "It's my birthday. Can you be civil for one night?"

"You're right Annie. I'm sorry." He apologized as soon as he saw she was about to use her doe eyes.

"Yeah I'm sorry too." Britta added.

"Come on, it's our turn. I vote Bon Jovi."

"It's my birthday so I get to pick."

"Choose ahead milady." He smiled.

"It's a surprise, you can't know until the music starts." She told him, trying to cover his eyes with her free hand. He started to tickle her to throw her off.

"Stop it." She giggled.

"I will when you do." The rest of the group watched them suspiciously.

"No." She wriggled free from him and backed away.

"You're so going to regret that." He went to chase her but stopped at the sound of the music beginning. '_Shot through the heart…'_

"Annie."

"Yeah?" She asked warily.

"You rock." He grinned.

'…_you give love a bad name'_

They sang at the top of their lungs as Jeff clicked away on guitar.

Three games later, two of which Annie and Jeff won, and a group story telling session later everyone started saying their goodbyes and leaving to go home. Annie stayed behind to pack up her presents and Jeff pulled the short straw and was made stay behind to clean up.

"Thanks for tonight. Who knew a party in a study room could be so much fun?"

"Oh you'd be surprised," he smiled, "And it was a group effort really."

"Well it was a great way to celebrate my birthday."

"You're a woman now."

"So we sort of rock."

"I stand by my statement that we're a perfect duet."

She looked away and cleared her throat, not liking how intense it got when he looked at her for long periods of time. "The cake was really good." She said searching for a new topic.

"Oh yeah? I didn't have any."

"'Happy Birthday Annie' didn't have the same ring to it as Troy's though."

"In my defense all of my requests were shot down."

"Wait, why didn't you have any?"

"I'm not eating any junk whatsoever. Can't have a repeat of the high cholesterol disaster again."

"What happens if you swallow it by accident?" She asked looking at the remainder of the birthday cake on the table.

"Annie how dumb do you think I am?" He looked at her in disbelief. "How would-" He stopped as he felt the frosting and sponge collided with his face. "What the hell Edison?"

"Whoops." She bit her lip to stop from laughing even more.

"I…you're dead." He grabbed a chunk of the dessert and threw it at her, landing all down her hair.

They threw it at each other from opposite ends of the table until all that remained was on them. They collapsed onto the floor next to each other laughing.

"How didn't I see that coming?"

"Not a good moment."

"Do you know how hard chocolate is to get out? What was that?"

"I have no idea." She replied truthfully. "I saw the cake and then your face… Not exactly grown woman behavior, is it?"

"I like it. I like fun, stress-free Annie." He laughed, wiping away frosting from her cheek. "You're…"

"A mess." She smiled.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

She sat still as he moved closer, closing the space between them. "Happy Birthday Annie." He said quietly, kissing her softly.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you to everyone who read it. Liked it? Hated it? Let me know. Reviews are love**


End file.
